Niven the Enchanter
Basic Information Name: Niven, AKA, Nivellus of the Cacophonous Jade Chorus Concept: Solar Sorcerer Player Jax Contact Info AIM: Jtuxyan Email: tfm43@cornell.edu Motivation: Reestablish the Solar Deliberative Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Twilight Anima: Azure Halo Age 22 History Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 3 Dexterity 5 Stamina 3 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 3 Manipulation 2 Appearance 2 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 4 Wits 2 Abilities WATER Bureaucracy 1 Investigation 3 Larency 0 Martial Arts 5(+3 Tiger Claws Specialization) Sail 1 FAVORED Craft 3 Presence 3 Socialize 3 OTHER Occult 3 Lore 5 Awareness 3 Dodge 3 Resistance 3 Integrity 3 Archery 3 Languages Native Language: Realm Language 1 Language 2 Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Arsenal 5 (9 Dots/85 Resource Dots) Henchmen 3 Retainers 3 Resources 5 Artifact 5 Manse 4 Manse 4 Artifact 3 Artifacts Custom Artifact: Vampiric Claws of the Bezerker (x2, 5 Dots Each) Base: Perfect Soulsteel Tiger Claws: Speed 3, Accuracy +2, Damage +6L, Defense +0, Rate 4 Two Dot Artifact (Improvement): +0 Speed, +1 Accuracy, +3 Damage, +3 Defense, +1 Rate, No Offhand Penalty for Pair One Dot Artifact (Of The Bezerker): +0 Speed, +2 Accuracy, +4 Damage, +0 Defense, +1 Rate, Implant Two Dot Artifact (Vampiric): +0 Speed, +0 Accuracy, +0 Damage, +0 Defense, +0 Rate, Drains 3 Essence Motes per Hit Final Stat Block: Speed 3, Accuracy +5, Damage +14L, Defense +3, Rate 6, Attunement Cost: 6 Fivefold Harmonic Adapter (x2, One Dots Each) Essence Flare Pillars (Two Dots) Ashigaru Skirmish Armor (SoaLA pg 80, Two Dots) Wings of the Fallen Angel (Sustained Wings of the Raptor) (Three Dots) Skin Mount Amulet (Two Dots) Manses Here you should detail any Manses you have holding over, including the disposition of any Hearthstones of that Manse, in full - and link to the Manse's own page. 4 Level 2 Hearthstones, 1 Level 3 Hearthstone, Realm Issue, Generic 1 Level 4 Hearthstone, Blazing Stone of the Infinite Sea's Effect: Wielder is immune to fire damage, melee attacks deal +3L Water (Physical) Damage. Charms Elemental Concentration Trance (MoEP:DB 134) --Elemental Empowerment Meditation (MoEP: DB 134) First Ability Excellency: Martial Arts (MoEP: DB 129) Third Ability Excellency: Martial Arts (MoEP: DB 129) Dragon Graced Weapon: Water (MoEP: DB 156) Searing Fist Attack (MoEP: DB 206) Kata of Fire and Water (Custom Charm) Charm Details Kata of Fire and Water Cost: 4m, Mins: Martial Arts 5, Essence 3, Type: Extra Action Keywords: Combo-OK Duration: Instant Prerequisites: At least one fire and one water charm Description: This charm combines the speed and persistence of the water-aspects Crashing Wave Style with the fury and raw power of the fire-aspects Overwhelming Fire Majesty Stance. Although less advanced then either, it incorporates some of both. Combining the power of fire and the effortless adaptability of water, it is a reflection of the basic martial arts maxim: "Hit fast, hit hard, hit often." This charm reduces the Multiple Action Penalty for fluffies by twice the users Essence, to a minimum of -0. Equipment Mundane Equipment Magical Equipment Followers Kidagakash "Kida" Nedakh, Warrior and Officer Gaetan "The Mole" Malkvesh, Ex-Locust Armies Sapper Logan Centauri, Sniper Doctor Malk'vesh, Medic Perio "Pyro" Irontalon, Gunman Keeda Seh'myr, Awakened Mortal Sorcerer Vital Information Willpower 5/5 Please list your Permanent willpower as a number, and track Willpower expenses also as a number before it. (Ex, if you had 5 Permanent Willpower and have expended one point, you might write 4/5 for your Willpower.) Virtues Please mark your Primary Virtue clearly, and delinate your Virtues as numbers; with a seperate number to indicate the number of times that Virtue has been channeled for bonus die on a roll. (Ex, if you had Compassion as your primary, had 4 dots of Compassion and had Channeled it for four bonus dice twice, you would write Compassion (Primary) 2/4). Compassion 2/2 Conviction 2/2 Temperance 1/1 Valor 4/4 (Primary) Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 6 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up. Parry DV 7 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 6 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 2 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak 17 Lethal Soak 12 (8) Aggravated Soak 8 (4) Hardness 3L/3B Health 7/7 For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 L ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence 3; 18/18 26/26 Peripheral Spent: 0 Please mark your Essence score above, as well as your Motes as a pair of numerical current versus total values, and track your Motes of Essence below in more detail. (Ex, if you have Essence 3, 18 points of Personal pool, and 36 points of Peripheral pool, 8 of which you have Committed to an artifact, and have spent no Motes recently, you would write Essence 3; 18/18 28/36). Remember to track under Committed where the motes Committed are going, and where they come from. Personal 18 Peripheral 44 Committed 18 from Peripheral pool Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies Use this space to track your character's Intimacies. Experience 50/50 Total EXP: 50 Spent EXP: 50 Free EXP: 0 Bonus Point Expenditure Experience Point Expenditure Various OOC Notes Category:Exalted: The Shrouded Compass